Popular
by CoolKidsStoriesOnTheBlock
Summary: Melly, Maria, and Candice meet seven exchange students named Harry, Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Louis, who become famous and of course the girlfriends Danielle and Eleanor. Jealousy causes a relationship to end and for a brand new one to began only for that relationship to lose it's trust and to be back stabbed by a friend. Being popular makes you neglected others & PERFECT IS OVERRATED
1. Hello, my name is

**Hello everyone, this is a brand new story that we are doing together! I hope you all will enjoy this story and get into as much as we get into the writing! We'll be updating every week, and as much as we can! There will be, we promise lots of chapters and 4 sections in each chapters for those who just want more and more. You'll like this story trust us we won't let you down he-he but please, please review! I like to review others as well so review our story and we'll review yours! Thanks XOXO MCM 3**

Popular

It's a fresh new start for me I'm so excited College life here I come!

**First Day of College**

As Melly was walking down the hallway to her dorm she saw this really huge blow up picture of Justin Bieber on someone door! And all she could think to herself was

"We have some crazy fans on this hall". She went directly to her dorm room and opened the door and noticed a red head, she could tell automatically the red head has nice taste in clothing and that she loves vintage and that she's part of photography club… "Hmm maybe this could be my newest best friend", Melly thought.

"Hi, Love what you're doing so far to the side of your room it's retro!" The red head turn around! "Oh hi, thank you! I love it myself, retro is my style" said the red head with a huge bright smile on her face. Melly smiled and placed her bags on her bed which was huge in the corner with three drawers on the side.

"I'm your new roommate, Melly is my name" Melly held her hand out for the red head to shake.

"Melly, hmm that's a pretty name, nice to meet you! I'm Maria." Maria shook Mellys hand.

"So Melly where are you coming from?" asked Maria. Melly took out a piece of gum and started to chew when she was answering Maria question.

"I am from California, but I came to New York to get my career started but what's the point of coming to New York if you're not going to go to the best college in the state right?" Melly started to unpack and put everything up and placed a huge pretty cover set with Hawaii flowers and her name written all over it in pretty shaped letters over her bed, matching it with big fluffy pillows. Maria began to laugh and nod her head as into agreeing with Melly.

"You know I hear they have like the hottest guys here in this college… number one reason why I signed up." Melly began to laugh as into looking around nodding at the fact that there were plenty of hot guys at this college.

"So what are you trying to major in?" asked Melly. Maria sat on her bed and pulled out her fashion for fashion book.

"I want to major in fashion; I just love putting different outfits together and one day I hope to be making my own clothing line." Melly sat next to Maria looking inside her fashion for fashion book, flipping page from page.

"Wow you designed all of these?" Maria bit her lip.

"Do you like them?" Melly kept staring at the designs.

"Um NO! More like LOVE! I would so love to walk with this on, on the runway whenever your fashion line kicks off! What are you going to call your line anyways?" Maria thought to herself.

"You know I always liked the color Raspberry Red, it's just so pretty plus I think the name just fits perfectly." Melly got up from the bed and did a little model walk around the room.

"I can see it now, thousands of paparazzi taking pictures asking me what I am wearing and I'll say oh it's a one of a kind from my dearest friend Maria! Her newest line called Raspberry Red." Maria laughed excitedly at Melly celebrity impression on the red carpet.

"Aw thanks! I'd be sure to make you a one of a kind."

"Hello roomies! Are you guys excited to be roommates? I know I am" said a brunette placing her bags on the floor, running to give Maria and Melly a huge hug.

"Hello! Aw she's a hugger" Said Maria with a huge bright smile on her face, returning the hug back to the brunette.

"Yay! We have a hugger in the dorm, what's your name?" asked Melly looking the brunette up and down.

"I'm Candice, and I'm guessing you're Melly and you're Maria? I overheard you guys talking on my way into the dorm." Melly and Maria were both raising their hands as if they were guilty as charged.

"I Love your style, and I love your red hair, and this room! It's so retro!" said Candice. All the girls screamed into laughter knowing from that instance moment that they were going to be best friends and have the best semester ever at College.

" A loud voice over the intercom came over the hallways asking everyone to report the media center as soon as possible.

**Media Center.**

Melly, Candice, and Maria walked to the media center trying to find a seat; the only seats left were the three in the very front. As everyone in the media center got seated the dean of Rivers Heights College began to speak.

"As Dean of Rivers Heights College I am proud to be sponsoring our new exchange program, every year we will have five exchange students some from the same country and some from different countries. I would like for everyone to please make our newest exchange students feel very welcome and at home, and for that note here are our newest exchange students, Liam, Harry, Louis, Zayn, and Niall." Whispers had started to begin about how hot each and every one of them were; people were even drooling expect for Melly, Candice, and Maria of course. O.K. Maria was totaling drooling but it's a good thing Melly and Candice caught and told her to wipe her mouth before one of the new exchange students see. Liam, Harry, Louis, Zayn, and Niall had all began to introduce themselves.

"Hello my name is Liam, um I very excited to be here in the United States of America, and I can't wait to learn more about your culture." As Liam finished talking someone did a loud whistle causing not only the students but the rest of the guys on stage to chuckle. Maria elbowed Melly so hard that Melly thought she'd just gotten her arm chopped off.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Maria covered her mouth with her hands and did a little chuckle.

"Sorry, I was trying to get your attention." Melly was still holding her arm.

"Well you certainly got it." Maria bit her lip and kept starting at Liam. "Don't you think he's hot?" Melly looked in the same direction that Maria was looking in and nodded and laugh.

"You can't even keep your eyes off of him, don't stare at him to long he might think you're some kind of creep with an obsession problem." The three girls chuckled.

"Ah college is so fun." Said Maria.

"Hello everyone my name is Harry, and I like cats! I am very excited to be here with my friends and just can't wait to see what America is all about." Harry had the students laughing with his inappropriate thinking and whistling at his insanely good looking looks at the same damn time.

"Hello, My name is Niall, I'm Irish as you can tell and uh I like to eat, but I'm just super excited I got a chance to be a part of the exchange students program and see what America is all about." Candice bit her lip, nudging both Maria and Melly in the arm.

"O.K. your eyes just got two times bigger from what they were" Said Melly, chuckling away with laughter.

"Luck of the Irish, aye" Maria said with a wink to Candice. The rest of the guys Zayn and Louis began to introduce themselves getting ooooohs, and ahhhs as they approach and left the stage.

**The Night before College starts**

Maria walked into her dorm, while Melly was studying for a huge test, and Candice making popcorn.

"Can you believe college officially starts tomorrow?" Melly closed her books and put her hair into a ponytail.

"Tell me about it! I have this huge test tomorrow and I don't think I'm ready for it, plus they are holding auditions for the newest musical next week! I'm thinking about trying out." Maria took a handful of popcorn out of Candice bowl, kicking off her shoes on the side of her bed.

"Hey! I just made that" Candice said, flopping down on her bed stuffing her face with popcorn.

"You know I hear that the exchange students can all sing! Hmm maybe they'll try out for the musical." Melly bit her lip, twirling her finger around her ponytail.

"I would so love to hear them sing, their accent is so hot." Candice laughed.

"Girl you're telling me! Ah I think I'm going to actually try and talk to them tomorrow or maybe even purposely bump into Liam and act like I didn't even see him." Said Maria, rubbing her hands together as if her plan was going to work perfectly. Melly got up walking around the room rubbing clean and clear around her face.

"Don't do that, it looks very cliché" Maria sat up looking at the ground.

"Yeah, you're right, well I'll figure out something. Goodnight." Candice threw popcorn at Maria.

"That's for taking my popcorn without asking!" and with that being said Maria grabbed a pillow and threw it towards Candice, but missed knocking Melly right in the face.

"Oops! My bad". Candice fell back on her bad laughing extremely hard, only to get a pillow tossed at her face by Melly.

"OMFG! O.K. that's it!" all the girls grabbed a pillow and started tossing them at one another, screams and laughter forming around in the room causing other girls in the dorm hallway to jump into chaos known as a pillow fight.

**It's 9:00 in the morning and class was getting boring**

Melly was the first one to finish her test, as she sat back into her seat her phone buzzed it said two new text message from Maria and Candice. As Melly opened the first text message from Maria it stated

**Maria: **

_Liam is sitting right in front of me and his hair looks so amazing! _

Melly couldn't help but laugh at the text.

"No Cell Phone during a test! Ms. Melly if I see it again, it will be mine." Melly quickly put her phone in her purse.

"Sorry Mrs. Larsson, it won't be out again I promise." Mrs. Larsson rolled her eyes and continued to grade the papers, as soon as she was out of Melly sight she quickly glanced at the other text message from Candice

**Candice:**

_Let's go shopping after class they have these really cute sandals I was telling you about yesterday on sale! 50% off_

Melly threw her phone in her bag and popped a piece of chewing gum in her mouth she noticed a pair of green eyes and a head full of curly hair staring right at her, she gave those pair of green eyes a confused look on her face as to what are you staring at kind of question.

"Oh Sorry, I was trying to see the math equation behind your head". Melly turned around; then back at the guy with the green pair of eyes and a head full of curls.

"Are you implying that I have a big head?" The guy with the pretty green eyes, beautiful curly hair, soft pink lips, and perfect skin tone started to laugh and shaking his head no.

"No, no, no, it's just the equation is so far behind your head to where I can't see it at all." A couple of students behind Melly started to giggle while Melly was giving him a facial expression that had a thousand and one meanings.

"Sorry! I wasn't implying that your head is big, it's not actually, it's just a normal perfect size, that fits your - ah hi I'm Harry!... not as in harry just Harry, my – my name is Harry" a huge grin appeared on Melly face that soon turned out into a small giggle as she yanked out a piece of paper and wrote down the equation.

"Hi, I'm Melly and I think this piece of paper will help you, and thank you for trying to tell me that my head isn't big." Harry smiled at Melly as he took the piece of paper from her.


	2. Long Way To Go

**Hello everyone in this chapters there's only going to be two sections. I say this because it's a POV chapter! When there is going to be a POV chapter it's just going to be basically on that person and their issues and that's it. So I hope you guys like it! Trust me you're going to love the POV chapters of Melly, Candice, Maria, Niall, Liam, Harry, Zayn, Louis, and even Danielle and Eleanor. When there isn't a POV chapter there will be 4 sections! Sorry for the confusion. I know I said 4 before but it will be 2 & 4 Love you guys xoxo – MCM (Mel, Candice, Maria )**

Long Way to Go.

**Maria POV**

His hair is so lush; I bet he'll freak out if I just start to touch it. Maria began to laugh out loud at her silly thoughts that were creeping inside her head. Liam had turned around and smiled at her.

"What's so funny?" Maria stop laughing and looked up at Liam. Screams started to form in her head, she couldn't believe that the hottest guy in her class room, letting known exchange student with an amazing accent was talking to her.

"Uh, nothing… I just like to laugh at nothing when I'm bored in class." Liam gave her a strange look on his face but then started to smile a little.

"Oh that's cool!" Maria gave him a cutely smile as he turned around in his seat doing whatever he was doing. Maria rolled her eyes and pulled out her mirror to check on her lip gloss when she noticed she had a piece of lettuce stuck between her teeth.

"Oh My Gosh" she whispered to herself.

"How long has then been there?" She looked up and around the room to make sure Liam or no one else was watching her while she removed the piece of lettuce from her teeth, adding white strips to make her teeth even more whiter than they already were. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ Maria grabbed her phone off the table and clicked open text.

**Mel: **

_Let's go shopping after class, Candice and I are dying to try on those new sandals she was telling us about yesterday… 50% yay._

Maria smiled at the text and replied "_sounds great! See ya soon"_

The bell had ringed for class to be over, Maria grabbed her stuff and ran out of the class room not paying any attention knocking Danielle over.

"Oh my! I am so sorry." Maria said while picking up her stuff off the ground.

"It's fine!" Danielle said picking herself up from the ground not noticing who she was talking with.

Maria handed Danielle all her stuff.

"Oh it's you!" said Danielle rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Maria said with a shock expression on her face. Danielle snatched her stuff away from Maria.

"Stay away from Liam!"

"What? What are you talking about" Maria asked with an annoyed tone.

"I've seen the way you've been staring at him and I'm here to tell you to lay off, stop drooling like a little lost puppy, and go fantasize about someone else because Liam is not worth fantasizing about when he's not yours to begin with." Maria rolled her eyes at Danielle and made a little small smile on her face.

"Who in the hell are you, and who in the hell do you think you are? Huh?" Danielle started to laugh.

I'm Danielle, and I think I'm someone girlfriend." Liam came out of the class room and Danielle rush to give him a hug, only to be returned with a kiss from Liam's lips to hers. Danielle turned around and gave Maria a small wink and went back to kissing Liam. Maria stormed off and went to her dorm room and slammed her door.

"Whoa there tiger! What's gotten into you?" Melly asked painting her toes lime green and rose pink.

"He has a girlfriend!" Maria flopped into the computer chair rolling her eyes, folding her arms together.

"Who has a girlfriend?" Asked Candice rubbing a towel against her wet hair.

Maria put her red hair into a French braid, and slapped a pillow over her face screaming Liam's name into the pillow, which caused Melly and Candice to break out into laughter.

"It's not funny you guys, O.K. we're supposed to get married on the Eiffel Tower, have twin babies, and own a clothing store together!" Candice mouth dropped and Melly eyes popped, leaving Maria with a clueless expression on her face as to why her two roommates looked like they've seen a ghost.

'What?" snapped Maria.

"You've planned your future out with Liam" Melly tone sounded superbly unsupportive, as to Candice sat next to Melly taking her nail polish adding rose pink to her toes.

"Yes! I even drew some sketches last night to see what our house would look like" Maria grabbed her sketch pad but dropped it as soon as Melly screamed her name.

"What? What did I do?"

"You are going a little bit too overboard with this whole Liam situation, I mean for crying out loud you don't even know him." Maria snapped back raising her voice a little.

"That is so not true! We've actually talked today…"

"Saying what?" Candice asked while finishing painting her toe nails.

"Well, I was laughing at something I thought about in my head and he turned around and asked me what I was laughing about and I told him it was nothing, then he turned around… it was the best 7 seconds of a conversation I ever had."

Melly laughed and rolled her eyes jokingly at Maria.

"Yeah, like I said over doing it!"  
"Aw she just has a little school girl crush on him, I used to be the same way" said Candice.

"Then I and my ex-boyfriend got together and I told him about it, how I used to plan all this stuff out for his and I future before we actually knew each other and then… things got awkward… like this advice I was trying to give you… yeah you're over doing it!" Maria ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on and grabbed a towel out of the "Stay Dry with Towels" basket.

"Hey! I am not over doing it! You can't knock a girl off her feet from dreaming now can you?... I didn't think so" with that being said Maria went into the shower while Candice and Melly continue to get ready before they head out to the mall.

**Oops there she goes… AGAIN!**

_Gucci this, Gucci that_ by the OMG girls was playing loudly in the Gucci outlet. While Melly and Candice were modeling thirty different bags that would match their cute Michael Kors sandals Maria noticed Zayn, Liam, Niall, Harry, and Louis all waiting inside of Chanel. She couldn't help but roll her eyes knowing the fact that Liam was most likely here with his girlfriend Danielle. I mean what else would he be here for, Chanel so isn't his type of clothing Maria thought to herself. Maria kept her gaze on the five guys until a girl with long brown hair walked out with a girl with long curly hair beside her.

"Ugh speak of the devil" Maria grabbed her shopping bags off the ground, putting her hand on her waist staring at her two best friends who were still shopping for the right matching bag.

"What?" Candice replied back from the annoyed glare she was getting from Maria.

"I like to shop, but I mean jeez the both of you are horrible at timing and deciding on what you want." Candice mouth fell.

"Hey! We are not!" Melly snapped back, placing both Candice and her bags on the counter and the others back on the rack.

"Mel! We've been in this outlet over an hour and thirty minutes…"

"Has it been that long?" Asked Candice looking at her watch; making an apologetic smile on her face. Melly gasped, rolling her eyes while handing the woman behind the counter her card to pay for the bags.

"Well sorry! Next time we'll be on track, maybe if we shopped somewhere, where there wasn't any cute stuff lodging around we've would've beat time, and Candice you owe one hundred dollars!"

'What? Why? What did you buy for me that was one hundred dollars?" Candice voice snapped, crossing her arms waiting for Melly to give her an answer.

"Um sweetie our bags were a hundred dollars apiece and I paid for both of them…"

"Oh! O.K. I didn't even notice the price tag on that bag… I could've just bought the bag myself Mel" said Candice laughing; searching for a hundred to give to Melly.

"Can we just go!... please ?" snapped Maria.

"Whoa! What's gotten into you?" Asked Melly, grabbing the one hundred dollar bill from Candice.

"Yeah, who peed in your lemonade?" The girls busted out laughing at Candice connection of pee and lemonade since the fact that there both yellow which made Maria throw her lemonade away.

"It's nothing, I just don't feel like seeing Liam and that thing that's right beside him in foot locker that's all!"

Melly and Candice looked out the Gucci store outlet window into footlocker and noticed what thing Maria was talking about.

"Oh she's pretty!" Melly exclaimed.

"What? She is not" Maria snapped back, crossing her arms rolling her eyes.

"Maria, she is to pretty, don't be like that." Maria sighed, biting her bottom lip tapping her foot against the mall floor.

"O.K. fine she is pretty, but I don't like her so that's making her UGLY! To me plus she's mean, and she's a boyfriend stealer!" Candice and Melly both chuckled and grabbed Maria and walked her over to the food court.

"Maria for the last time, he isn't your boyfriend! And if you keep acting like this and letting your crush feelings you have for him overwhelm you! You are going to cause problems…" said Melly brushing her fingers through her long soft black hair.

"Not only will there be problems between you and her, but also for him and her, and which may lead up to you and him…" Candice tapped Maria hand, shaking her finger no!

"How is that going to call problems between him and I, if me and her have problems." Melly sighed which was a tone of annoyance at the fact that Maria wouldn't just give up on this subject already.

"Girls are sharks, when a shark smells blood it's ready for an attack! Well girls can sense out when another girl is wanting, or feigning for their man…"

"Hello ever heard of female intuition?" Asked Candice moving up the line with her friends, placing her eyes on the menu for her order. Maria face expression fell, but only to be brought back up with laughter , which cause a confused look on her two best friends Mel and Candi (short for Candice )face.

"What's so funny, you're starting to scare me?" said Melly grabbing Candice arm, holding on her dear life like her life depends on it. Maria sighed and gave them both hugs.

"I'm sorry, you guys I've been like super crazy about this and I'm not like this at all, he's just another cute guy that I see all the time and if I can't have then I just can't have him and I well just have to deal with that." There was complete silence from the girls, not a single breath to be heard, not a blink to be made, their body just froze, their eyes getting bigger, and Candice cheeks turning a little shade of purple.

"Um guys? Hello! Are you O.K.? You're starting to freak me out!" seconds later loud breathing came about with loud heavy laughter.

"I just died and came back to life!" Said Melly still laughing her way up a storm.

"The same thing happened to you too as well! Girl I thought it was just me…" Maria began to cross her arms, rolling her eyes mock the girl's laughter.

"Ha-Ha NOT! Funny you two!" Maria bit her bottom lip. Gazing her eyes on the mall floor pattern, leaving Candice and Melly to pull Maria into a huge three group bear hug.

"We're sorry!" said Candice still laughing a little patting Maria on the head.

"Yeah! We just thought you'll never say those exact words that you did, but you did and we're just glad you've took your week obsession down to a minimum."

With that being said, Maria finished shopping and ate her food with her two best friends, having a great night! She couldn't ask for anything better! She was done crying over a guy who she couldn't have and on the less wouldn't really even noticed her. She has a _Long Way to Go _with college and she is about to make it **FABULOUS!**


	3. Take it to the head

Take it to the head.

**Candice POV**

After a week of settling into college and a week of classes it was finally soccer tryouts. I am so excited. The only thing un exciting about soccer tryouts is that you have to be on the filed by 7:00 A.M. or you will automatically have to sit out and wait for the second day of tryouts. I'm pumped.

"Alright sleepy heads I'm leaving see you guys soon…"

"Turn off the lights!" snapped Melly.

"And make sure you closed the door! And lock it!" snapped Maria. Candice laughed; throwing pillows at the two grumpy sleeping divas.

"Maybe a hmm, oh I don't know… Good luck Candice! Would be nice!" Candice put her Nike bag over her shoulders, leaning against the wall waiting for a response but instead she got nothing but snores, and more snores. She couldn't help but laugh at the helpless sleeping monsters they've became in the morning. With forty minutes to spare Candice dropped her bag on the ground, gotten on her laptop logged onto Facebook; pulling up another tab logging onto Twitter. She scrolled down her Facebook newsfeed seeing a picture of her ex-boyfriend Brett kissing on a blonde chick.

"Ugh you've got to be kidding me… she's a plastic Barbie doll! I mean who in the world has boobs that big? and her lips, HA! They're bigger than her forehead." Maria yawned; Melly sat up from her bed rubbing her eyes, looking at Candice laptop screen,

"Oh who is that? He's hot!" Candice made a face at Melly, which made Melly stop talking.

"That is my ex-boyfriend! He's cute! Not hot! Just cute! And the girl he's kissing…" Candice paused rolling her eyes.

"She's a total plastic! Her hair isn't even real! Look you can even tell!" Said Candice pointing at the screen. Melly bit her bottom lip, a small giggle escaped from her mouth.

"Are you jealous of her?" Asked Maria looking at Candice with a concern look on her face.

"What? No! I am not!... why would you ask such a thing?" snapped Candice biting her lip looking down at the fluffy carpet. Maria sighed; put her hair into a crazy up-side ponytail.

"Well I asked because you're stalking his photo album he has with her, and not only that but you're on her twitter page… reading all of her tweets to your ex-boyfriend." Candice shut her laptop screen.

"I have to go!" Candice grabbed her soccer gear and left the room slamming the door shut, leaving Maria and Melly with their mouth open as into confusion on what just went wrong.

**Pain is beautiful… sort of.**

"Move! Move! Move! Run another lap, come on ladies we can do this! Keep it up Candice! You're doing great! Alright ladies next step, we are going to split up into teams. There are twenty of you so ten on ten." The coach was pushing these ladies to do everything they can, even on the first day of tryouts. I guess she believes they have exactly what it takes and wants to see what that is.

"I'm open, over here kicked the ball towards me" Candice kept yelling for her side of the team to kick the ball towards her, as her commands they did exactly just that and Candice made a goalie. Swarms of high-fives were coming her way and with a pat on the back from the coach.

"You're doing great Candice, one of the best players I've yet to seen so far, keep it up and I might even make you captain from just the first tryouts, and you won't have to worry about the rest." Candice jumped up and down thanking the coach for such a great opportunity to become captain.

"Thanks Coach West, I promise I'll keep it up and bring my A game."

"Atta girl!" The coach gripped Candice shoulder and blew her whistle yelling for a water break. Candice and a few girls from soccer tryouts ran to go get water then to practice a couple of cool tricks with the soccer ball.

"Eleanor! Babe you're doing great out there. Niall and I were cheering you on the whole entire time." Said Louis while Niall was nodding his head eating some pringles only for Eleanor to take a couple from him.

"Hey! These are my pringles! You got some in your bag." Louis smacked Niall on the arm. "Don't be rude! Eleanor has been busting her butt on the filed all morning." Eleanor smiled and kissed Louis on the lips and took a sip from her water.

"I'm so tired, but I'm so uh pumped about soccer! These girls out here are pretty good! I just hope that I make the team." Louis put his arms around Eleanor waist, pulling her in for a warm sweet kiss, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"You're going to make the team no doubt about it! You just go in there and give it more than what the rest of the girls are giving."

With that being said the coach blew the whistle, instructing the girls to get back into their try out game they were having.

"Good luck Eleanor" Said Niall mouth full with pringles; patting her on the shoulder.

"Yes good luck beautiful." Louis kissed her one last time before she ran off to the soccer filed.

Candice had the ball to her feet, running super-fast, dodging runners from left to right. She kicked the ball so hard that it went over the goalie and wacked Niall right in the face. A loud scream escaped from Candice mouth. She bit her bottom lip and ran over to the bleachers, jumping over steps checking to see if Niall was alright.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" Candice moved Niall's hand to see how bad she had gotten him, only for him to snatch his hand right out of her palm back on to his face.

"Aw man! You got him really bad!" Louis shouted. Eleanor ran back over to Louis and Niall to check on him herself.

"Niall! You alright?" Asked Eleanor, moving Niall's hand to see how badly he's hurt.

"It stings really badly! I need some ice!" Niall shouted. He had a slightly huge bruise on the corner on his right eye. Louis placed an icepack from Eleanor bag on Niall's face.

"Stay still so it won't sting as much." Candice bit her bottom lip harder staring at Niall with an apologetic look on her face.

"I am truly sorry for hitting you in the face; I didn't mean to kick the soccer ball that hard, or for it to even fly over the goalie." Louis rolled his eyes, keeping the icepack held in place until Eleanor rubbed some rubbing alcohol on his face, causing Niall to jerk his head back.

"You've should've been watching how you were handling the ball!" Snapped Louis.

"I was watching how I was handling the ball!" Candice snapped back.

"Obviously you weren't! because if you were you wouldn't have hit my friend in the face!" Louis snapped back louder his face turning a dark shade of red as if he had stuffed 30 hot chili peppers into his mouth at once.

"Louis!" Eleanor shot him a look of embarrassment.

"What? She deserves to know how we fill about hitting our friends in the face when they're not paying any attention on what they are doing. I mean if you can't control the way you kick the ball then you shouldn't be trying out for soccer."

"Niall! Stop moving, you're going to make the pain feel worse!" snapped Eleanor, placing a small bandage on his face. Candice rolled her eyes and stomped her foot on the bleacher crossing her arms.

"I came here to apologize to your friend for hitting him in the face by an accident! I really don't appreciate you yelling at me, if anything you should just stop talking cause I didn't come here to check on you. I came here to check on your friend."

"Whatever!" snapped Louis, rolling his eyes placing the icepack back into the ice cooler.

Eleanor slapped Louis arm, shaking her head, putting her gaze back onto Candice.

"I am sorry, for my boyfriend rude behavior! He's just very protective over his friends… you're Candice right?" Candice made an attempt to smile on her face but it just wasn't working for her.

"Yes? How did you know that?" Eleanor began to laugh but brought her laughter into a smile.

"Coach west was telling all of us that we need to step our game up and have the attitude you have if we want to be on this team, she combined our running skills together." Candice smiled, moving a strand of hair out of her face from the wind that was blowing; looking back at the filed noticing that the rest of the girls are walking back to the locker room meaning that tryouts must be over, turning her gaze back to Eleanor, Louis, and Niall who was still holding his face.

"Yeah, Coach West is great! She's been giving the great sports leader award straight three years in a row… so I've heard… what's your name?" Candice grabbed the paper cloth sitting next to Niall and threw it in the dumpster that was standing next to the bleachers.

"My name is Eleanor, I'm one of the exchange students, exchange students girlfriend… as you know… because I just told you." Both Candice and Eleanor made a small giggle leaving them to shake hands.

"well it was nice to meet you, Eleanor maybe we'll be on the same team at tomorrow tryouts." Said Candice stretching her arms out behind her head.

"Oh that'll be cool! 1st cuts are tomorrow anyway right? If I make it through then we should talk to coach and see if she'll let us play on the same team together during 2nd tryouts ." Eleanor smiled at Candice while Louis grabbed her bag from her shoulder.

"Come on Niall, get up! Your face got hit… it's not like you've been shot or anything…" Eleanor shouted.

Niall began to laugh as he hopped up from the bleachers touching the side of his face a little, moving his hand from the quick sting that zapped his face.

Candice smiled at Niall and bit her bottom lip.

"Um I should get going, my roommates are waiting back for me at my dorm… but um once again I am truly sorry… Niall? Did I say that correctly?" Niall made a small bright smile on his face, winking his left eye; nodding his head.

"Don't worry about it!... Candice." With that being said Candice bit her lip and twirled around grabbing her bag off the bottom bleacher giving them a small wave goodbye and skipped her way back inside to the locker room… without second thoughts she knew things had went so wrong with that last goalie but it made it feel like everything was so right…minus the argument with Louis. Now there's only one thing left to do and that's to apologize for her rude behavior and tell the girls what's been bothering her ever since this morning.


	4. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Sorry you guys been very very very busy! But there are lots of more chapters to becoming! Chapter 4 is after this one! And I just want to say for the few reviews we have thanks so so much! Means a lot and we hope to get tons of more! Tehe anywho I also want to say that when you read this story you have to pay very close attention to it! Yes it may seem and cute and stuff but it has some secrets that got to be revealed! So I don't want you to read the story and another chapter and be like when did this happen? Where was I! LOL you got to look out for clues! We'll be telling you about some of them and where to find them! But I hope you all enjoy the story! Please please review! Tell your friends about the story! Tell them to review! And we will return the favor by reviewing yours as well! Plus follow for a follow! And sub for a sub! Loves you all thanks mwah!**


	5. Up All Night

Up All Night

**Guys POV**

Niall was snacking on a bag of potato chips when he noticed Harry laying on his bed cheesing at a piece of paper, trying to roll his eyes but instead placing his hand on the right side of his face biting down his lip hard trying to ease with the pain.

"How are you holding up there buddy?" Asked Louis looking up from his iPad, focusing on Niall hand movements.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you what happened to your face." Harry finally decided to look away from the piece of paper and pay more attention to Niall, then he done in his entire life.

"I'm fine! Just a little bruise! It'll heal" Niall throw the bag of chips away, opening a pack of Oreo's taking three cookies at a time. Zayn threw the pillow off from his face and turned off the light.

"Can you guys please be quite? I'm trying to go to sleep!" Both Harry and Louis gasped. The light flicked back on revealing Liam walking through the door with a bag of takeout food and a pair of pink swollen lips. Zayn groaned of annoyance. Niall, Louis, and Harry stop at what they were doing looking at Liam with a blank expression which caused Harry to break into laughter.

"What's so funny Harry? And why are you guys sitting here in the dark? And what's his problem?" Zayn pulled his whole cover set around his body, wrapping himself as if he was a caterpillar in a cocoon ready for hibernation.

"He's grumpy when he's sleepy" Said Harry, sliding a piece of paper through his fingers. Liam shrugged placing his food on the table, he reached out for his cell and begun to send compose a new text to his girlfriend.

**Liam:**

_I had such_ a great night wi_th you, you're truly amazing… you make me smile! I love you._

Harry jumped off his bed pulling down his pants only to replace them with basketball shorts. He kept his gaze on Niall. His eyes growing bigger than a watermelon.

"I'm just curious… did you get punched?" Harry bit down his bottom lip hard. He'd always thought from the beginning when he signed the exchange programs papers that someone would end up being jealous of him and his friends just from the fact that they come from Europe. And a lot of girls like guys that come from Europe.

"Whoa! Niall you got punched in the face? By who?" Asked Liam sounding concerned but looking confused.

"I didn't get punched in the face! Jeez why are the both of you so nosey?" Niall let out a heavy sigh laying his head on his pillow adding another Oreo cookie into his mouth. Liam and Harry both filled the room with laughter, shrugging their shoulders to answer his question.

"He got hit in the face by a soccer ball!" Said Louis, shutting off his iPad. Harry's mouth made a small frame of an _**o. **_Liam walked over to Niall looking at his face. His fingers gently aligned with the bruise.

"Oh wow… that soccer ball got you pretty good! Who hit you with the ball?" Niall grabbed Liam's fingers, bending them back as far as they would go.

"Ouch! Niall what the hell is wrong with you?" Snapped Liam, pulling his finger out of Niall grip.

"Don't touch my face Liam! It stings like hell and I don't want you adding pressure to it." Louis chuckled walking towards Niall handing him a case of "_**Aquaphor Healing Ointment"**_.

"Some girl name Candice. She kicked the ball really hard and fast! We didn't even see it coming, but before you know it BAM! Niall gets wacked right in the face." Niall smoothly rubbed the ointment across his face, adding pressure to his bottom lip from the heavy sting. Releasing heavy sighs, closing the lid shut tight.

"Yeah that is true, but at least she apologized! But no! Louis on the other hand was very rude about the fact that she hit me! It was clearly an accident and she came to apologize but Louis wasn't having that!" Said Niall finishing off the last two Oreo's that was in the packet.

"Louis! You yelled at her? Even though she came to apologize?" Harry shucked his head as if he was disappointed in Louis actions.

"Wow Louis! That was pretty low for you to do! I mean I could understand if she didn't bother to apologize but the fact that she did… that was kind of mean of you! And I'm pretty sure she felt uncomfortable for what she did, but even more uncomfortable for what you did." Liam finished off his sandwich, tossing his trash in the trash while running, slamming himself onto his bed.

"Hey! I was just trying to be protective!" Yelled Louis.

"You're a little bit too protective!" Said Niall putting on a pair of gym shorts and white T-shirt. Louis rolled his eyes and sighed.

'Alright! Maybe I am, and maybe I shouldn't have flipped out on her like that, but I don't appreciate you guys gaining up on me!" Louis pouted, crossing his arms together looking down at his bed, biting his bottom lip. Harry walked over to Louis putting his arm around his shoulder and using his other hand to give him a gentle noogie.

"No one is gaining up on you Louie, we're just trying to make sure you understand what you did was wrong!" Louis lets out a sighs, smacking Harry's butt pulling out of the noogie.

"You know how much I hate noogies Harry, and the next time I see her I'll apologies." Harry and the rest of the guys minus Zayn smiled at Louis.

"Atta boy!" Said Niall.

And with that being said, the lights were off and the guys were sounded fast asleep.

**Girls POV part 1**

"So how was your night out with Liam? Asked Eleanor pulling her hair into a ponytail. Danielle fell backwards on her bed holding a pillow tight to her chest, smiling so big that as if her mouth was a freeway. (Get your mind out the gutter lol)

"Oh it was so amazing! We had a romantic night! Dinner by the fire, which is really cool because you actually have dinner by a fire! And then he took me to go see the lucky one. Ah I just love him, speaking of love I'm loving the fact that he loves me and not only that be he tells me he loves me and he knows how to make me smile." Danielle stared at her phone, biting her lip only for it to overlaps with a smile.

"Why are you cheesing so hard at your cell phone? Did someone get a love letter by via text message?" Eleanor slumped her butt next to Danielle leaning her head towards to the screen, making Danielle jump up from her bed covering her phone.

"Jeez El, someone being a little bit nosey." Eleanor gasped slapping her hands on her legs.

"You always let me read your text from Liam!"

"Yeah, well it's…" Danielle trailed keeping her gaze anywhere but at Eleanor.

"It's what?" Eleanor asked sounding confused but looking concerned.

"Just personal stuff that's all!" Danielle managed to put a smile on her face, pulling Eleanor off her bed only for her to take her spot to lie down.

"It's getting pretty late El. Got class in the morning and I really don't want to wake up late by making small bits of conversations." Eleanor smiled and changed into her pajamas. A worrying look came across her face as a thought came across her mind. She froze looking at the ground, biting her bottom lip softly.

"Eleanor! Are you alright? You look like seen a ghost" Danielle said sounding a bit worried.

"I'm fine! I just… I just want to ask you something… I've been meaning to ask you a while back but never had the chance to." Danielle looked at Eleanor waiting for her question, but Eleanor continued to look scared.

"Well? What do you have to ask me? And stop that! You're scaring me!" Eleanor made a small laugh escape from her lips, nodding her head yes into Danielle commands.

"Sorry! Just thinking… but um I was just wondering… have you ever told him?" Danielle's smile turned into a frown, she closed her eyes but reopened them, her frown turned back into a smile. She pulled Eleanor onto her bed giving her a huge, tightening huge.

"Oh Eleanor! I was scared! I was scared…. Tears flashed into my eyes! I didn't know what to do! Before I knew it my face was soaked! Soaked with tears, but Liam! Liam was there! He took my hand and held it tight; he wiped away the tears and embraced me with a hug. I told him, and he… he kissed me…. He kissed me and told me that everything was going to be alright and that what happened in the past stays in the past, he wants to focus on us present and future and with that we kissed the conversation goodbye." Eleanor moved her hands near her chest, making a symbol of a heart. She gave Danielle a bright grateful smile, flicked off the light switch and crawled into bed and fell fast asleep.

And on that note her bad horrible thought was no longer in mind but in the toilet flushed down to forgetting you lane.

**Girls POV Pt. 2**

Candice walked through the door, Melly was lying flat on her stomach and Maria was checking her email.

"Hi!" Candice said with a weaken tone of voice. Melly looked up at Candice and gave her a weak smile and then put her focus back into her studies, Maria ignored Candice keeping her gaze on her emails not wanting to miss one single word.

"How are you guys?" Candice placed her bags on her side of the room and grabbed a pair of booty shorts that state "I like Squidward" on the back and a tank top.

"Great!" stated Melly.

"Couldn't be any better! How about yourself?" Maria was still ignoring Candice. Candice sat on her bed releasing a heavy sigh rolling her eyes.

"I don't know, alright I guess… is Maria mad at me?" Melly looked at Maria then back at Candice and made a small giggle.

"No? I mean you kind of made a dramatic exit this morning! We thought that maybe you were kind of mad at us… but Maria not mad she's just in her don't bother me phase… I think she's waiting for an email about her internship with some fashion line."

"Oh." Candice looked down at the floor rubbing her arms. She released another heavy sigh and looked back up towards Melly.

"What's wrong Candi? Was tryouts rough?" Melly closed her books jumping off her bed, running towards Candice pulling her into a side hug. Candice played a little smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Mel, and Maria! I'm sorry for yelling at you. The both of you. I just got very upset! I… I'm jealous of the fact that my ex-boyfriend dumped me for that girl you saw this morning… Karle… I just didn't understand why. He told me he…" Candice trailed off. Tears forming in her eyes, her throat sobbing.

"He what?" Asked Maria. Moving next to Candice on the other side placing her hands on her shoulder. Candice broke down into tears, Melly ran and grabbed some tissue wiping her runny mascara while Maria was calming her down, patting her back.

"It's O.K. sweetie! It's O.K. to cry. Just let it all out! That's why we are here for one another. To help each other overcome things we can't look past on." Candice wiped away the few running tears and smiled at Melly and Maria. She nodded her head and bit down her on lower lip, releasing yet another sigh.

"He told me that he was in love with her! And that the whole time he was in a blind relationship with me! He said that he never loved me and that he didn't want to hurt me because he knew how much I was in love with him and that it wouldn't be right." The tears start up again but this time there coming out like a water leak. Maria and Melly both pull Candice into a tight hug, patting her head and rubbing her back trying to help her stay calm. They stay like that for hours until each and every one of them fall asleep in the same bed together as one! As best friends!

**Ring a Ding!**

***Can you figure out what horrible thought kept creeping into Eleanor mind? Why was she acting so strange? What is it that she knows about Danielle and wants to know if she told Liam?**

***what's that piece of paper that Harry was holding? Do you think you know what's on it?**

***What's Zayn problem? Is he really a grumpy sleeper? Or he is hiding something deep down inside that's making him mad?**

**Want to know? Well keep tune for chapters 5,6, 7,8, 9, and 10! And you'll find out tehe.**

**-MCM (Melly, Candice, Maria)**

:


End file.
